fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Mace
A Mace is a weapon in Fable, Fable: The Lost Chapters and Fable II. Fable Iron Mace Gold Value: 113 gold Augment Slots: None Damage: 30 Class: Light Description: "One of the more popular club-like weapons in Albion and often favoured by town Guards and other peacekeepers. While not as glamorous as the great swords, the mace's head show a well thought-out and carefully constructed form that is ideal for even the roughest of combat." Obtained From: *Heroes' Guild: Purchased from merchant. Steel Mace Gold Value: 338 gold Augment Slots: One Damage: 34 Class: Light Description: "Perhaps the former weapon of an officer or knight, this Mace has been lovingly hand crafted. Beautiful inlaid patterns are embossed into its metal, while the wooden shaft is made from the stoutest of oak." Obtained From: *Heroes' Guild: Purchased from merchant Obsidian Mace Gold Value: 1,755 gold Augment Slots: Two Damage: 68 Class: Light Description: "This Mace is blackened, its surface shifting softly in the light and its wood infused with a greasy shine. Like all Obsidian weapons it feels cold to the touch." Obtained From: *Heroes' Guild: Purchased from merchant. Master Mace Gold Value: 15,694 gold Augment Slots: Three Damage: 101 Class: Light Description: "This mace is so beautifully crafted and ornate that it seems more like the sceptre of a king or high priest. Of all the Old Kingdom weapons, the maces are often the most intact, reflecting their adoption as symbols of power. When used in combat they are terrible indeed." Obtained From: *Snowspire Village: Purchased from blacksmith. Dollmaster's Mace Gold Value: 33,075 gold Augment Slots: Mana Augmentation Damage: 135 Class Light Description: "Quick fingers and an eye for detail were the Dollmaster's trademarks. But only once did he use his skills to create a weapon. This was the result, as colossal as his dolls were delicate." Obtained From: Abandoned Road Demon Door Orkon's Club Gold Value: 100 gold Augment Slots: None Damage: 140 Class: Light Description: "Often mistaken for a Hobbe, and sometimes as a baby Troll, Orkon was a diminutive warrior who shunned society and lived in the mountains. Enemies would sometimes laugh as they saw his small form charging towards them with this club in his hand. It was usually the last thing they did." Obtained From: Archon's Shrine Chest Fable II Rusty Mace As crude and ugly as it is effective, one can imagine this mace being wielded by the very first men to walk upon this world. Stats :Star Rating: :Damage: 23.0 :Damage Type: Blunt :Attack Speed: Slow :Base Value: 325 gold : Iron Mace There is no better instrument for bludgeoning enemies than a trusty iron mace. Stats :Star Rating: :Damage: 34.0 :Damage Type: Blunt :Attack Speed: Slow :Base Value: 1,300 gold : Steel Mace The bones of your enemies will not only be broken by a swing of this mace, they will be pulverized. Stats :Star Rating: :Damage: 61.0 :Damage Type: Blunt :Attack Speed: Slow :Base Value: 5,200 gold : Master Mace A truly vicious weapon, used by the elite order of guards established after the fall of the Heroes Guild to deal with the chaos that followed, these maces have since fallen into disuse by all but the most ferocious warriors. Stats :Star Rating: :Damage: 91.0 :Damage Type: Blunt :Attack Speed: Slow :Base Value: 20,800 gold : The Calavera It was first wielded by Vipress, a half-warrior, half-witch, whose beauty was equalled only by her strength and her wrath. Men worshipped her, and she led many of them into some of the most savage battles Albion has ever witnessed. Stats :Star Rating: :Damage: 67.0 :Damage Type: Blunt :Attack Speed: Slow :Base Value: 4,385 Gold : Brodican Mace The Brodicans were a race of warriors who roamed the world as conquerors and barbarians, but were mostly known for their politeness. There weren't many people who could argue with them anyway, when they caught sight of the vicious bludgeoning weapons they used. Stats :Star Rating: :Damage: 91.0 :Damage Type: Blunt :Attack Speed: Slow :Base Value: 19,400 Gold : Staff of Wrath When Will-users get angry, they cast their most fearsome spells. When they get really really angry, they bludgeon their enemies to pulp using an old fashion stick. Stats :Star Rating: :Damage: 91.0 :Damage Type: Blunt :Attack Speed: Slow :Base Value: 21,800 Gold : Royal Sceptre Though its primary purpose is as an ornamental staff, denoting its wielder's royalty, it serves just as well as a clobbering instrument. After all, kings and queens are notorious for their love of splitting skulls. Stats :Star Rating: :Damage: 90.0 :Damage Type: Blunt :Attack Speed: Slow :Base Value: 64,000 Gold : Category:Fable Weapons Category:Fable II Weapons